


Special People Change

by Azure_Lynx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Fluff, Multi, Stoncy Week 2020, What if they talked to each other and experienced love, post-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/pseuds/Azure_Lynx
Summary: It's been about a month since Will returned from the Upside Down, and Jonathan isn't quite sure how to navigate the new normal, especially when it comes to Steve and Nancy. Luckily, they have their ideas.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Special People Change

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: ~~Playing with their hair while their head’s in your lap~~ OR You confessed your feelings and we’re about to kiss but we get interrupted  
> Title from Champagne Supernova by Oasis

“Jonathan, wait!” 

It was snowy outside and she wasn’t wearing a coat or shoes, and her socks were definitely getting wet, but Nancy looked like she didn’t even notice the cold as she bounded across her front lawn. 

He turned to Will. “Here, take this and get in the car, be there in a second.” He put the square box carefully in Will’s palms.

Will gave him a curious look but complied, thankfully. Nancy came closer, leaving a hurried trail through her snowy yard. She only stopped when she was close enough that he could feel her breath and the air was thick between their faces.

“Yes?” he asked finally, after the tense silence stretched between them for longer than he could bear. 

She coughed. “It was easier in my head.” She glanced down at her sock feet on the wet pavement, seeming to just now realize she could see her toes through the soaked white fabric. She shivered. “Um. I just wanted to - I - I just -”

Jonathan was feeling increasingly awkward. He wondered if he should go, but the thing about Nancy Wheeler was that he never wanted to leave her. It’d only taken a week - granted, a week of crazy, traumatic, unbelievable things, but a week nonetheless - and now he was hopelessly caught in her gravity, probably forever. 

He was going to get his heart broken and he knew it, too, because Steve was still in the picture. But he couldn’t stop himself. And he kind of liked Steve, too, now. It was weird, but the incident with the demogorgon had changed all three of them, smashed them together and made them unlikely bonded friends. He wouldn’t say it was good that it had happened, but Steve was markedly less of an asshole, and Jonathan had two whole friends now. 

“I just,” she started again, then stopped. “Don’t - don’t run away. Just because it’s over doesn’t mean we don’t have something...special.”

Had he been running? In a way, perhaps; he’d been drawing back in on himself, raising his defenses for the inevitable heartbreak when she chose to get back with Steve. But part of it was also just that his family needed him right now, and Jonathan had been an adult longer than he’d been a kid, so he buckled down and he helped. 

“I won’t,” he promised, wondering how well he’d manage to keep it. 

Nancy nodded. “Cool. Cool. Cuz I - we - it hasn’t been the same without you at lunch this week.” 

Oh.

“I’ve been in the dark room,” he mumbled. Nancy and Steve were going to get back together any day now, he could feel it, and lunch had become a little more unbearable. So he’d been running, he had to admit, back to the safety of his dark room and his photos and his loneliness.

Nancy hugged herself tighter. “I know, I know, it’s just - we miss you. I want - I know it’s selfish, I know you’re so busy - I want to have you around.”

God, she had big, beautiful eyes, the kind he could get lost in peering up at him like that hopefully, the kind he’d never be able to say no to. 

“You want me around?” he asked, a little surprised. 

“Of course I do! Jonathan, I - I…” she broke off, stuttered forward, “I love you. I think. I don’t know, I don’t know what it’s supposed to feel like, but I feel _something_ and I want you around.”

“Oh.” It felt like the ground had been kicked out from under him. He’d been wrong, then.

She took his silence for rejection. “I mean, not - I’m just happy being your friend,” she added as she averted her eyes and chewed on her lip. “I just want you in my life. I can’t let you slip away.”

“I - I have - some sort of feelings for you, too,” Jonathan replied quickly, quietly, feeling his heart pound against his ribcage. He felt like he could say it was love, definitively, but he’d been told too long by his father that emotions were weakness and he couldn’t quite beat down the voice in his head. 

“Oh.” Nancy looked up at him, face drifting closer. He found himself drifting to meet her. “Oh. Good.”

They were so close he could feel her breath on his lips and his eyes fluttered closed - 

“Nance! Didja do it yet?”

“God _dammit_ , Steve!” Nancy pulled away sharply and Jonathan stumbled, face flushing. 

His heart sunk. “Is this...is this some kind of joke?” 

“No. No, no, no.” Nancy flapped her hands in agitation. “You’re an idiot, Steve Harrington!”

“What did I do?” he asked. “Oh! Oh shit, did I interrupt?”

“ _Yes_!”

Jonathan glanced back behind him, making eye contact with Will who quickly glanced away, pretending he hadn’t been watching. This was gonna be a fun ride home. 

“Will someone please explain to me what is going on?” Jonathan asked, sounding slightly strangled. 

Nancy glared at Steve, crossing her arms. Her jaw was set and she gave no indication she’d start speaking anytime soon. 

“Okay! My turn I guess. Well, Jonathan, my friend, my man, my guy, we’ve gotten to thinking over this past month, and we thought, you know, we made a pretty good team against that monster thing, and we like having you around, and Nance thinks you’re cute -”

Nancy elbowed him. “You do too!” she pointed out.

“Okay, yes, I also think you’re cute, though if you tell anyone I will end you -”

“I’m the one who kicked your ass in our fight,” Jonathan pointed out. “Also, why would I ever?”

Steve shrugged. “Destroy my reputation, get the girl, et cetera et cetera.” He nibbled on his lower lip, and that was the only indication Jonathan saw that meant Steve was actually nervous.

“Okay. So what exactly are you proposing?” Jonathan asked warily.

“Three of us. Monster hunting trio. You can kiss Nancy if you want, which I know you do.”

“Or Steve,” Nancy added. “If you want.”

“Oh.”

Nancy and Steve stood side-by-side in front of him, neither of them dressed remotely seasonally appropriately, both with socks getting soaked through. Both giving him big, hopeful eyes.

“Okay.” He smiled just a little. “Can we even...do this?”

Nancy jutted out her chin. “We can and we will,” she said firmly.

And Jonathan believed her.

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost at the end of the week, folks! For this we're taking it all the way back to the first season, where the three of them absolutely should've gotten together. Monster Hunting is the best form of flirting. I love these dorks profoundly. (Also poor Will just sitting in the car)  
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
